


(So, You See, Don't You?) ---- Don't You See?----

by KSForever



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Admissions, Big Time Kisses, Life after Mary & Eurus, M/M, Possibly or Possibly Not Alternate, TFP fix it ish, The Holmes Boys, family unit, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KSForever/pseuds/KSForever
Summary: Life after Mary, and, hopefully, after Eurus.Big Admissions to be Made. Big Decisions. Big Kisses. Trying to live a difficult life to the full.MyStrade and JohnLock. each couple in their (at least part time shared) houses, together, on the same evening, not long after the events of TFP.
Relationships: Johnlock, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mystrade - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	(So, You See, Don't You?) ---- Don't You See?----

(So, You See, Don't You?) --- Don't You See? ----

"...So, you see," Mycroft began to conclude, "that's both why and how Sherlock and I learned that caring is not an advantage."

"It's my choice to be here with you, My." Greg tried to assure him. 

"What Eurus did, all of it, from the very first incident, all the way through to the most recent days; it's difficult to believe it will ever end; even when I know, or think I know, that she is back under control; my sister can get inside the head of anybody. She's proved that again and again." Mycroft spoke tiredly.

Greg reached out to close the space between himself and Mycroft. He touched the red head's face, caressing his cheek. "Even if you try to compartmentalise the fact that you care, and, with the work you do, and the life you've lead, I know that's sometimes necessary - I can identify with that - but, even trying to protect every one by withdrawing yourself, and doing your damndest not to care; you still do." Greg put his hand to Mycroft's tenderly. "It's not a weakness. It's humanity. It's a huge part of whatever else your sister lacks. It's part of what makes you, Mycroft Holmes, both brilliant, and beautiful."

Mycroft stared at the man he loved.

"Please, don't throw us away. I can comprehend how terrible your sister can be. I can. I want to be with you. I still feel safer when I know we are together, and we're looking out for each other." Greg reasoned.

"But I can get things wrong. I've done it twice now." Mycroft noted.

"It wasn't always your responsibility to be the protector, and even though it now is, you can't be blamed for it the way you're blaming yourself." Greg noted. He brushed some of Mycroft's hair from the side of his face.

"It's always been my job to be the protector, Gregory. Mummy and Daddy, bless them, have always been rather useless at all that. They feel guilty about it, but they're not equipped to deal with it. We are, perhaps, we Holmes siblings, each the product of their genetic combination and their recreational drug use - although, they'd pretty much stopped that by the time we three were born. It's not that the way they bought us up was especially odd, but I do theorise that their drug habits may have somehow affected the genetics they passed on to us." Mycroft found himself being more open with Gregory than he'd ever been with anyone, about his past. "The world might have been better had my parents not chosen to conceive."

"Myc; You and Sherlock are amazing, and you do help so many people. You're one of the good guys; both of you are." Greg leant their foreheads together, and caressed Mycroft's head and neck.

"I love you, Gregory." Mycroft leant gently in to his lover's touch.

"Come to bed, sweetheart. I know it’s barely evening, but we’ve finally got the time, and you’ve just had a phone call each from Mrs. Hudson, your security man, and Anthea, to say that Rosie, Molly, and Mrs Hudson are back at Molly’s, and you'll be informed when Hudson and Rosie get home to Baker Street.” Greg knew that Molly had offered to take Rosie and Mrs Hudson on a day out because Mrs Hudson was going stir crazy with hers and Sherlock’s home being like a building site, due to the repair work. It had been the first time that John, and indeed, Sherlock and Mycroft, had let Rosie out of their personal sight, in weeks. Greg smiled at Mycroft, trying to ease his obvious concerns. “At least for a couple of hours, you need the rest." Greg was gentle.

"I think that what we've established, dear man," Mycroft had to admit now, "is that I need your love."

"So smooth!" Greg grinned. "Such a sweet talker! My sweet talker." He framed Mycroft's face with his hands, as they both now stood in the centre of the room. His next move was to kiss Mycroft so deeply that he could feel himself and Mycroft getting lost in, or finding themselves, or holding on dearly to the shared passion and strength in, that kiss. He knew they both needed this. He knew they both knew they needed this.

*******

"Don't you see, John?" Sherlock stood there and asked. "You must. You must be able to see it."

"I do see it, Sherlock, but I don't agree." John was both emotional and calm. Somehow.

"Eurus taught me one thing. It's not an advantage to care. Caring gets those I care for killed." Sherlock stated the fact.

"I know you think that sending Rosie and I away will protect us. But, I think we're all stronger when we're together. Besides that, wherever each of us is, whoever wants to get at us, knows that they can get to us through each other. I wish they didn't know that, but they do - and, we are definitely stronger when we stand together. Even Mary knew that." John spoke.

"My subconscious was, apparently, searching for a friend all these years." Sherlock braved speaking the truth. "It needed what it needed. I didn't know that, not altogether, then, but, now, I do, and I should be able to reason with myself. I've already cost you Mary, John."

“Maybe, Mary didn't think she was going to die. At least, not from that bullet, in that moment.” John answered Sherlock. "Maybe, she saw this as a way to stop her daughter from possibly having to live a life on the run. Maybe, she entrusted Rosie to you and I. You're bloody brilliant at keeping people safe, Sherlock."

"Not all the time." Sherlock noted. "And, if I took myself out of the picture, there's a chance that you would both be safer."

"I honestly doubt that would be the case." John replied.

"I should never have let you become my friend, John." Sherlock stated.

"Don't go getting any ideas about removing yourself from this family unit, or this existence, or anywhere, Sherlock Holmes. Don't you dare!" John stood, and crowded his friend. "Rosie has you and me and she's adopted Mycroft. He's got the whole of the British Government, and probably more than that, to help keep her safe. Going it alone, or living life without you are not options." John glared at Sherlock. "Besides which, between us, Rosie and I have just about got you house trained. You're leaving your work at Barts, and you're not blowing up the kitchen every other day. Shooting the wall is a thing of the past, and shooting up, anywhere, had better be."

"Seeing as Rosie isn't home at this very minute, I'm going to try something." Sherlock decided. (Rosie was out with Mrs Hudson, Molly, and, today at least, one of Mycroft's safety experts was tailing them. It was still too early in the few weeks since Eurus partially blew up 221B - they'd not long moved back in, and would have had to wait longer to return had Mycroft not paid for extra help. In any event, big or small, at home, or outdoors, everyone was being still triply cautious). Sherlock spoke again, before standing, nervously, nearer John."You might want to leave afterwards anyway. It, this, might be too weird, even for you and me."

"What now?" John asked, warily. He barely got the words out before Sherlock kissed him. He found himself not only being kissed by Sherlock, but kissing him.

They were holding on to each other, and still standing toe to toe.

Sherlock pulled back, just a bit, and searched John's face.

"Well, there goes my 'I'm not in the least bit gay' argument clattering to the floor." John whispered, but, it was a whisper of awe.

"Was that too weird? Was that weird at all?" Sherlock looked for John's answer.

"I don't think so, if you don't think so?" John's heart was thumping, and he was praying as he answered Sherlock. He found, about himself, he was surprised, yet not surprised.

"Let's do it again?" Sherlock was decisive, yet tentative, all at once.

John grabbed Sherlock's shirt, and pulled the unreasonably gorgeous man towards him, making sure their lips met quickly.

Their lips met quickly, but the kiss lasted a long time. They stood close, their bodies pressed together.

"Okay, so now, I'm not having the problem of things clattering to the floor." John breathed out.

Sherlock laughed, but not unkindly. "Do you want to?

"God, yes! I do actually. Can't deny that. Not now." John was still holding on to Sherlock by his shirt. He was now stroking the taller man's shoulders, resting his shaking hands on Sherlock's shoulder blades.

"We could clatter to the floor, if you want, or explode the kitchen?" Sherlock grinned.

"Your room. Your bed is bigger." John 'ordered' Sherlock.

Hand in hand, a glint in their eyes, and feeling so alive, they raced from the living room lounge and went toward Sherlock's room.

John managed to keep his brain about him. "Do you posess the necessary?"

Sherlock was almost stalled for a minute.

"I'm sure you do, love, but what I actually meant was Lube and Condoms?" John asked.

"You have them, don't you? You're the Doctor." Sherlock really hoped John would be the sensible one, as ever.

"I left some in the bathroom for you, hoping you'd find it if you needed it, when you were with Janine." John recalled.

"It's still there." Sherlock remembered it, now. His brain knew it wasn't just wishful or hopeful thinking.

"Are you saying you didn't practice safe sex when you two were together?" John held his breath, awaiting Sherlock's answer. "You know how important it is for you to be honest about this, don't you?"

"John, what we did, we did safely. I didn't find your provisions until afterward, but she had some." Sherlock noted.

John stared in to Sherlock's eyes, reading him, but still touching him lovingly, wantingly.

Sherlock drew in a breath. "I found something she liked enough that we kept doing that...And, that's where our association ended. It was enough to make her believe I wanted her, and I got used to it. I might have been happy to continue on in the same fashion, had our arrangement continued."

"And now? Is this what you think you want? Are you happy to let me think you want me?" John's voice was not accusatory.

"I want this, John." Sherlock found tears, all of a sudden, at the corner of his eyes. "I'm not manipulating. I'm not faking. I'm not fooling you, or myself, and what's really fucking scary is, I've never been so sure of anything in my life." Sherlock paused, as he and John stood outside the bathroom.

"No." John caressed Sherlock's arms, and leant up to kiss him. As he did so, he promised. "No. You have nothing to worry about. "Come on, let's get what we need!"

This was going to be the start of something wonderful and new, or maybe, not so new. But, after the dark and recent times, it was going to be something wonderful.

Written: 26.3.20/ Added to: 27.3.20


End file.
